Changed
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Bella Swan has had enough and decides to change her circumstances. Will she find love in her journey to becoming a new and improved version of her former self? What is the price of loving someone with so much hurt and pain? (Bad at summaries, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Bella POV

I can't live like this anymore. I'm done not being able to live because of a sick, sparkly bastard abandoning me and having me to believe he will come back when I know for a fact that he didn't and still doesn't give a shit about me.

Charlie is gone, stressing over me and working so hard took a toll on him. His heart couldn't take it anymore. I somewhat blame his death on myself. I was so focused on Edward leaving me that I wasn't realizing what my zombie-like state was doing to my father. He deserved a better daughter, but I'm not going to dwell on that. It's been a year since he died, and I've been in this house moping. No more of that.

I am 19 years old and I need to act like it.

"It's time to make a changed Bella," I said to myself. And that changed was going to happen today.

I grabbed my car keys and purse and head out the door, then proceeded to hop in my truck that was really on its last leg and paused for a moment. It's time to make a change right? A new car it is.

At the car dealership, I bought the newest silver jeep. Perfect. The salesman handed me my keys and I practically skipped to my new car. I looked in my rear view and saw a smile, the first one I've had in about two years. Time to make more change.

I drove to the mall and in the spur of the moment, I decided to get my hair cut and colored. In the end, I wounded up with wavy, a little shorter than mid back, brown hair with blonde and mahogany highlights. I looked hot. I also went shopping for new clothes, more revealing and girly. It took me two hours to purchase an entire new wardrobe. No more baggy clothes that were meant to be hidden in. I have a nice body and I need to show it.

After my shopping trip there was one more change I needed to make.

Sam POV

I was finishing up my patrol around La Push when I scented someone, someone I haven't seen or heard from in a long time. Is that...Bella?

I phased back into my human form, slipped on my shorts and t-shirt and followed the strawberry and vanilla scent. It lead me to a large house, one of the nicer, updated ones in La Push. In front, I saw Bella or should I said the new and improved Bella. She looked great, she changed her hair and she stood with a little more confidence. I'm happy for her. She was in front of a short Quiliete man with a paper and briefcase in his hand.

I walked up a little further and heard their conversation,

"Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Swan, you will love this ancient historic home." The man said, shaking her hand.

"Bella?" I cautiously asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around. Seeing me her eyes widened, "Oh! Sam you scared me. Long time no see! How are you?" Even her voice sounded livelier, not the shy and timid voice she used to speak with. I liked hearing her like this. I've always seen Bella as a younger sister. Since finding her in the woods when Edward left her, I've been there to make sure she was alright, and when Charlie died, Some of the pack and I came almost everyday until one day, she just stopped letting us come in. She excluded herself from the rest of the world and it broke my heart. But now, she looked better and I was so happy to see her like this.

"I'm great, not to be rude but what are you doing here?" She giggled and pointed to the large house, "I just bought this house. I'm moving here!" She said cheerfully. I was beyond happy. It would be great having Bella this close, the old fund Bella we all knew and loved before she dated that leech. "Bells that's great!"

Bella POV

It was great to see Sam again. I was so excited about moving to La Push and getting out of that house in Forks. There were just too many depressing memories there and Charlie will always be in my heart and he will be missed, but it's time to move on, I've cried long enough. Charlie would be proud.

"Sam could you and the pack maybe come help me move, I'll be all packed by tomorrow morning and I'll rent a moving truck."

"No need, we have trucks already and we would be glad to help."

"Oh thank you so much Sam," I said, whilst wrapping him in a tight hug. He had no idea how grateful I was.

"No problem Bella, now let's seen the inside of the pack's new hangout," he said winking at me. I giggled and beamed as I opened the door to my new home. I've always considered the pack as family and I've missed them so much these past couple of years, especially one specific wolf. I know I shouldn't have shut them out of my life like that, but I just couldn't face reality. Edward had left and the Charlie...I just couldn't.

Im just glad that I have the chance to rekindle the relationships that I missed.

We walked through the threshold. As soon as we entered, we were in the large living room. The walls were white with bamboo floors. There was a large 3-sectioned window right next to the door. The house was open concept and was very bright and welcoming. I think I will love a happy life in my new home.

(A/N not gonna bore you guys with a description of Bella's home. A picture of it will be a link I will put on my profile, and her car)

*End of house tour*

We stood outside of the beautiful home. I started talking Sam all of the things I could do to make the home feel more home-like. I started talking about planting flower beds and further and I know I was ranting but if felt so good to be myself again. Change is a good thing.

Sam POV

Hearing Bella ramble on and on about her new house was refreshing. This was the old Bella, but with an edge that I liked. She has changed into the strong goddess I always knew she was.

I chuckled, "Bella, as much as I would love to hear about your plans for this house, you need to get home and start packing."

Her eyes widened, "Oh! Yes I don't have much time, thanks for reminding me. Listen, come to my house around 8 tomorrow morning with a truck, I'm not sure how much I can fit in my jeep."

"New car?" I said, eyeing the car keys in her hand and the silver jeep across the street.

Bella blushed. No matter how much she changed, she could never lose her signature blush.

"Yeah. I gotta go, thanks for everything Sam, I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I'll text you. " I waved to her as she walked across the street to her new car, "Any time Bella, see ya later." With that, I proceeded to walk to my home, just a block away. I couldn't wait to see my imprint, Emily.

Paul POV (finallyyyyyy)

"Oh fuck Pauly! You feel so good inside me, fuck me harder, oh my...FUCK!"

"Don't call me that!"

I swear I have to check these girls' IQ before I have them come over. So far, it seems like 98% of the girls I meet at bars are all stupid. Tonight, I was hooking up with this blonde bombshell. She was young, probably 17 or 18, I wouldn't know, I don't ask because I can care less. She had blonde hair that was obviously dyed and tan skin. She also had a great rack and nice long legs.

I slammed into her roughly and grunted. She wasn't the worst pussy I've ever had, definitely not the best.

After we came, I flipped her on her hands and knees and proceeded to slam into her roughly. Fuck that felt good. She was dripping wet and her juices coated her thighs and my dick. Watching her juices drip onto my sheets encouraged me even further. I grabbed her waist and slammed her body onto mine roughly. She moaned. I reached my hand down to rub her clit as I fucked her from behind. She was going wild. I loved it. This, sex, made me forget, forget that I was a parent less loser with no direct path in life and to top it off, I'm a freak of nature that is bound to this wasteland forever.

After I was done, I noticed the girl whose name I forgot was obviously tapped out. Usually the girls I sleep with leave right after but she's one of the exceptions.

In the morning, I woke up before her and check my phone, 5 AM and 1 message from Sam. It read, "Paul, we need your help moving Bella's things to her new home. She back." I smiled. The last time I saw the beautiful Bella was before I phased. She use to always hang out with us and I may have even fallen for her. But that was long ago, before she ran with leeches,before she shut everyone out...before I phased.

I decided to make breakfast since I was hungry and I decided to not be a dick and make the girl on my bed some too. I made pancakes and bacon with a side of beer of course. Not that beer or any alchoholic substance did anything, I just loved the little sting it gave when it went down my throat.

She woke up and said in her high pitched, really annoying voice, "Good morning Pauly! You made breakfast? Smells so yummy," I rolled my eyes

"Yeah come get some." She plopped on a bar stool and helped herself. "So Pauly, what's on the agenda for today?" I almost choked on my bacon, did she really think that this was something long term? Has she ever heard of a one night stand?

"Sorry to break it to you honey, but we aren't a thing. Haven't you heard of a one night stand?" She turned dark red, seeming embarrassed that she was hoping for something more with me. I kind of felt bad, but then again I didn't, I just wanted her out.

Once she left I let out a huge sigh of relief. I looked at the clock, 7 AM, I have an hour until I have to be at Bella's. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to be early so I grabbed my car keys and left out. Time to see Bella, I have no idea what I'm in for.

A/N: soooo, do you guys like? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate them. Still looking for a beta though...anyway** **Enjoy this chapter :-)**

 **I do not own Twilight**

Bella POV

I woke up to my alarm beeping on my nightstand, I quickly shut it off and got up to get ready for the day. I still had some last minute lacking to do before the guys got here. I looked at the clock, 6:30, perfect. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I looked in the bathroom mirror at myself. _The last time I'll ever be in this bathroom,_ I thought to myself. I started tearing up but I shook it off. No time to get all sentimental now. Looking at myself, I looked better than ever. I looked livelier, I even had color in my cheeks again. I looked like a new woman and I liked it.

Walking back into my bedroom, I looked around. I was going to miss this house so much, but I had to move on if I'm gonna live my life. I reached into one of the shopping bags and retrieved a Victoria secret panty set and a White crop top (to show off my new belly button ring from yesterday) and a long, blue patterned skirt that flowed. I slipped on some flip flops and surprised myself by throwing on some lipgloss and mascara and deemed myself ready for the day.

I looked good and hopefully by living in La Push, I will get the tan I've always wanted.

I brought all of my packed things downstairs with all of the other boxes and proceeded to pack up the last few items I wanted to take.

At around 7:25 I heard a knock on my door. It couldn't be the pack,my told them 8, why would they want to come early, I thought to myself as I looked through the peephole and saw him. The one who has always been on my mind since day one. The one person that I always thought about, dreamed about, and never knew why. The one who I secretly fantasizes about for two years. Paul Lahote.

I opened the door and we immediately locked eyes.

I gasped. I felt it, the pull, the need, the want, the desire, the comfort, the love. Paul, I felt as if he was the only reason I was still on this Earth. I saw everything in his eyes. I saw our future, our house, our children, us Growing old, I saw everything. Paul was forever going to be mine.

This makes so much sense, why I've always felt a connection towards him, even before he phased. Why he was always on my mind, in my dreams, Paul Lahote imprinted on me.

* * *

Paul POV

I thought it was impossible, but Bella Swan looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. And it wasn't the imprint making me look at her this way, it was the man, me. I knew beauty when I saw it and Bella was the exact definition of beautiful. Standing in front of me was no longer Bella Swan. Standing in front of me was a total bad ass. Bella had changed a lot, her hair was shorter, still long but shorter and wavier with a mixture of colors that look beautiful around her face, accentuating her big brown doe eyes. And she filled out more, she had beautiful round C-cup breast and a small waist with hips that were meant to bear my children. She was still the teeny tiny 5'3 girl I met two years ago but now in front me was a woman, a woman that I wanted for myself.

"P-Paul, what are you doing here?" She stuttered. I smirked, I loved the effect I had an impact on her. "You needed help moving, correct?" She looked at me with those chocolate brown orbs and I wanted to melt. "Yes, b-but umm..." She trailed off, looking around and running her fingers through her sexy wavy hair. "You're early." She said after a moment. I leaned against the door frame and smirked. I only had a little time with Bella before the rest of the pack came, and I was gonna make the most of it.

Bella POV

Paul is the exact definition of sexy. Him leaning on my door frame with his messy dark hair, and his dark eyes that screamed desire. It didn't help that his t-shirt was extra tight, defining his chiseled abs. I looked him in the eyes and I quickly looked away. I had to or I would get lost in them. This pull I feel towards him, it's the exact same pull I felt when we first met two years ago, but stronger, much much stronger.

I realized that I must've looked stupid just standing there staring at him. God that smirk he was wearing on his handsome face, I just wanted to smack it off. He knew the effect he had on me, how smug of him. "See something you like sweetheart?" Actually yes I did, but I didn't like hike smug his tone was, it was almost if he was _trying_ to get under my skin. I narrowed my eyes at him "Yes actually, but not anything on you," I said innocently as I batted my eye lashes at him. He looked at me, seeming surprised at how I fired back at him. His eyes suddenly turned black, holding emotions that I couldn't exactly pinpoint, I decided to ignore it. "But that's neither here or there, why on't you come in," I said smirking as I turned to head back inside.

Walking in, I lead him to all of the boxes by the back door to my driveway, where his car and my jeep were parked. "So you can start by lifting these boxes and putting them in my jeep and your car, and then when the rest of the pack comes, we can put the heavier ones in their trucks." I said, glancing up at him.

Looking at him leaning on my wall, wearing that fucking smirk, made me want to pounce on him. He was just so sexy! I don't know what is going on with me but I want him out, I can't think straight when I'm near him. I swallowed and squeaked out, "When are the guys getting here?"

Paul POV

That little comment Bella made outside was surprising, and sexy. I liked that my little Isabella had a fiery side, that's what drew me to her two years ago. That fire, it's what my wolf and I need to fuel us. I had to admit that that stunt she pulled outside got me a little hard. She was just so sexy. And watching her prance that little ass throughout the house...oh god I'm gonna explode before this whole moving thing is over.

I leaned on the wall, watching her tell me what we should start moving first. She had her hair tucked behind her ear and her hand on her hips. My eyes lingered on her belly button ring. I imagined my tongue running over it as I trailed a hot trail towards her..."Paul!" I shook myself from my thoughts, I hadn't noticed I tuned out. "Yes?" "Are you paying attention at all?" "Yeah move the boxes, I know how to move a person from house to house Isabella. " I suddenly smelled a thick strawberry vanilla scent in the air. It was Bella's arousal. Oh my fuck she smelled amazing. If this is how she smells, imagine how she tastes...

Bella POV

When Paul called me Isabella I thought I would melt. The way my name rolled offhis tongue with his dominating tone, oh fuck me, I'm screwed. I'm in a house, alone, with the sexiest man on Earth.

Paul suddenly started walking towards me. I backed up, not knowing what was going in with him. I kept backing away until I felt the coolness of the wall. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. He smelled of fresh palm and cinnamon. Mmmm, I needed to get a hold of myself. Why is he so close? What is going on? I started panicking when Paul placed a finger on my mouth, "Shhhh Isabella. I can smell you and it's driving me crazy," hearing those words made me even more wet, but I had to be a hold of myself. "Paul get away from me now. You're supposed to be helping me move, not making a move on me." I know I didn't mean those words, I wanted him as close to me as possible. What's going on with me?

"Look Bella I'm not about to wait and do it the traditional way, I'm gonna just say it to you right here, right now." Paul said, as he backed away, giving me some space.

"Bella I imprinted on you."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm typing on my iPad and I don't have time to read over every single mistake I make. Review! Also, new story suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm trying to give you updates as fast as I can. Thank you to all of the people that support and write nice reviews under my stories, I replay love and appreciate you guys! Enjoy this next chapter...**

 **I do not own Twilight**

Paul POV

I feel no guilt about telling Bella right from the gate that I imprinted on her. She deserved to know. I watched her for any sign of disgust or resentment, but I found none. Her posture relaxed a little and she smirked at me and said, "I figured, now let's get moving so we can get this done quicker." She said as she started picking up boxes and heading to her car. "Bella wait," "Paul, we will talk about this later but right now I have to get moving. Now, pick up a few boxes and let's get going." She said with some irritation in her tone. This was Bella's defense. She was slowly crawling back into that she'll that hid her emotions and didn't let her show her feelings, but I wasn't having any of that. We've just got Bella back, and I'm not gonna let her go back into that empty girl that appeared when that leech left.

I decided to just go with it, realizing I should've waited to tell her. Sam was gonna kill me, but he was the lesser of my worries, I was worried about Bella. What if she didn't accept the imprint. That would kill me. What if she did accept it, was a I really ready to let someone see all the damaged goods that I am? All of the hurt, all of the pain, all of the emptiness my dad left when he walked out that door.

I snapped out of my thougts and picked up a few of the heavier boxes, lifting them with ease, I headed to my car and placed them in the back seat. I was gonna get Bella to talk to me, whether she wanted to or not.

Bella POV

"I figured, now let's get moving so we can get this done quicker." Total lie. I had no idea he was gonna drop that bombshell on me. He fucking imprinted on me?! Why me? I'm so broken and damaged.

To further disregard the fact that I now had a soul mate for life, I started taking boxes out to my jeep to distract myself.

"Bella wait," I turned and look him in the eye. It was getting harder not to just melt under his stone cold gaze. The gaze of a true predator. Also the gaze of a true protector. Paul was a warrior. "Paul, we will talk about this later but right now I have to get moving. Now, pick up a few boxes and let's get going." I was getting irritated. I just wanted to move into my new house already and start my new life, and that didn't include getting imprinted on. Gosh this was so fucked up. Why me? I'm so broken, why would anyone want to fix the pieces and put me back together?

As I was putting boxes into the jeep, Paul just stood there, same spot leaning on the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets, his hair still messy, his face, in deep thought. After a few moments of silence and me just moving in and out, he started helping, the tension thick in the air. As much as I wanted to avoid it, we would have to have this talk whether I wanted to or not.

Sam POV

I woke up to the smell of French toast, eggs and bacon. I quickly got up, took a leak and brushed my teeth and quickly washed my face before going to meet my lovely wife, Emily, in the kitchen.

She looked as beautiful as always, standing there in front of the stove, with her traditional cooking apron with her long, straight ink black hair, and a relaxed expression on her face. I came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She jumped a little. "Good morning my love," I whispered in her ear as I kissed her temple. "She giggled, "Good morning babe, aren't you supposed to be at Bella's by 8?" She asked, giving me a quizzical look. "Yeah, why?" "It's 7:34, Sam" she said, giggling. "Shit," I said as hurried to the shower, threw the a t-shirt and some cut-offs and some timberlands and was downstairs in 8 minutes flat. "Here, take your breakfast to go," she said, handing me a paper bag. I quickly kissed her and said, "Thanks baby," and left out the door.

* * *

As I approached Bella's house, I saw Bella and Paul hauling boxes to their respectable vehicles. I wonder where the rest if the pack was, I was sure I told them to be here by 8. I didn't have time to worry about them, I still had to go get my truck and help Bella, the people who bought this one would be here to move in in about 2 hours.

I had to admit that I was stunned Paul was here so early, but I was just glad he was here at all, he usually skipped out on things I asked him to come to or anything that involved helping out with the pack. It wasn't a secret that Paul hated being a wolf and everything that came with it. He didn't ask for it. None of us did, but some of us handle it better than others. It honestly gives me hope when I see leos like Seth being openly happy about becoming a wolf. He had a sense of pride about protecting his tribe that was almost infectious. Almost.

Bella POV

I saw from the corner of my eye a car pulling up into the driveway. It was Sam. As he got out, I dropped the box I was holding in my trunk and ran to give him a big hug. I considered Sam as my big brother who is always there for me when I need him. I heard a growl behind me and sure enough it was Paul. I stepped away, wanting no part of this Wolfy business. I knew little of imprinting but not everything. I definitely did not want to know what the growling was all about.

I looked up to see Sam and Paul having a staring contest. Both dominant forces figuring each other out. It was as if they were having some kind of conversation without acting talking. Weird.

"Hey Sam, you going to get the truck or what? We still have boxes left so one truck should be enough." He broke the staring contest to look at me. "What about the furniture?" "Not taking them, my house should be fully furnished by the time I get there, this furniture holds too many memories that I just can't bear to take with me." I said, turning to stuff more boxes in my jeep. "Okay I'll be back in 10. Paul, we'll talk later." Paul looked away but nodded. Whatever was going on was weird and I wanted no parts.

Sam POV

I don't know what's going on with Paul but if my suspicions are correct then Bella and him are in for a total roller coaster.

I went to my house, grabbed my truck from the garage and drive back to Bella's. As I approached, I saw more of the pack there but still others were missing. I didn't have time to babysit my irresponsible brothers, I had to figure out this Paul situation. I got out and met Bella at Jake's trunk. "Bella you can start putting boxes in the truck. I'll help in s moment, I have to talk pack business with one of my brothers," she looked up at mesothelioma her beautiful brown eyes that no one could deny. Bella was indeed beautiful, but I could never look at her as anything but a little sister. "Yeah Sam that's fine, take you're time. And thanks for this Sam, I don't think I would be bake to move everything by myself." "Anytime Bella, you're family." And that was the truth.

I met Paul as he was hauling boxes in the back of the rusty old black truck. I motioned for him to meet me in the backyard. Once there, I kept the conversation direct and to the point. The one thing about Paul, he hated his time being wasted. "Did you imprint on her?" He refused to look at me. He looked away with his signature smug "I'm a badass" look. "Yeah." It was something hidden in his tone. He was withholding information. "Keep going, I know there's more." He looked at me directly and said, "And I told her," "You what?! Why would you do that? You _know_ that's not how we run things. When things like this occur, you come directly to me so I can handle it," "Yeah well maybe I didn't need the big all mighty boss there to 'handle' it. I'm a grown man. Being a wolf doesn't change that. I don't need to run to you every time something significant happens." I ran my hands through my hair, it was becoming a habit when dealing with Paul. He was by far the most difficult to deal with in the pack. "Paul-" "Sam! You might wanna come see this," Jared said frantically.

I ran to the front, standing there was Embry, Seth and Quil, with quickly healing wounds and bruises everywhere. I could see several bones were broken and they need medical attention. Now. They looked worn out, on the verge of passing out. "What happened?" I said in my alpha tone. Seth, the youngest, newest member of the pack said, "Vampire." And passed out.

 **A/N: Sorry again for any spelling errors or misplaced letters or anything (typing on iPad). Review! I try to update ad fast as I can because I absolutely love you guys and don't want to let you down. Hope you enjoyed this update!**


End file.
